NGNL: The wager of the human heart
by Bashabuttonstories
Summary: A short tale involving Sora, Shiro and Steph, and what happened with Steph's first wager. A wager to love.


**A/N: Hey guys! I finished no game no life a while, and wanted to write a fic for it! I have time now so... Yay! Plus, Steph really needs to be with Sora... Ahem. Anyway! On with it! **

* * *

><p><em>Rock paper scissors?<em>

_No way I could lose that._

_Wager?_

_A simple place to stay, and a favour. How hard can that be?_

_Deal._

_Aschente!_

Stephanie immediately regretted her decision that day, and was especially grumpy when she was reminded of it. Like now. Making cookies for the king and queen. How humiliating. Still. It isn't the worst she had been through. She shivered at the thought of dressing up or rather, undressing, while having to act like a dog. The young monarchs found it hilarious.

Sora stumbled towards the smell of cookies like a zombie, Shiro following as his side. They turned a corner sharply, almost robot like, and the sweet scent of Steph's baking rammed itself up their noses.

"Holy... Mother of-" Shiro placed a finger to his lips. Sora reached out for the cookies.

"Ah, Ah! Dinner first!" Steph jumped infront of her baking, folding her arms under her large assets.

"But... Cookies..." Sora stepped forward. "I challenge you to a game of rock paper scissors! If I win-"

"I decline."

"S-Steph?"

"I'm not letting you have these cookies, And I don't want to loose to you again."

"But Stepphhh." Shiro added, hugging Sora's arm, attempting the puppy eyes.

Steph's mind went into overdrive, the pledges working their magic, making her jealous.

'Wait... That's his sister! Stop getting worked up! Don't get worked up at all! You don't care about him! He's just here to save imanity and battle god... With his sexy abs and his... DAMN IT!'

Stephanie began to slam her head against the worktop, eventually stopping when she started to feel a crimson liquid trickle down her head. Sora and Shiro watched with a look of pure confusion.

"Steph? Can we have the cookies?"

"Hey Sora-san here's the cookies!" She smiled. Handing them the cookies.

"Thanks. Are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard?"

"No I love you what- DAMN IT!" She continued with the head slamming, the worktop becoming less and less recognisable.

"Well... Me and Shiro will be just inside... Call us if you need anything." He smiled, and backed out of the room. Steph sighed, and slumped against the kitchen wall. The pledge's effects should have ended... So why did she still feel like this?

Sora chuckled and looked at Shiro, the plate of cookies between them.

"So Steph still loves me apparently... Hehehehehe...Hehe... Maybe I won't be a virgin forever!"

"O-Onii chan... That's rated 18+!"

"N-No it's not. I'm talking about romance."

"You said virgin, not single..."

"Details details." He said with a flick of his wrist.

Shiro pouted. The prospect of him with another women, leaving his poor little sister for a women with big breasts and soft lips.

She huffed, which caught Sora's attention.

"Shiro?" He questioned, stuffing his face with Steph's cookies.

"We're blank Onii-Chan. We stay together. Right?"

"Of course we do! What do you-... Ohhhhh you're jealous of Steph..." He smiled, while munching on a cookie.

"What!? No! Never!" She pouted, glaring at her step brother.

"You're jealous of Steph but not Jibril?"

"Does Jibril like you too!?"

"No no. She's just pushy. And by pushy I mean when she hugs me she-"

"18+!"

"Right. Sorry." He chuckled, grabbing another cookie.

Steph sat on her bed with her arms locked as round her legs, rocking slightly back and forth. What would her grandfather think of those two? Two carefree monarchs, and yet, they had done so much. Maybe her feelings toward Sora were not due to the pledge.

She grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it, attempting to let all her feelings out into the pillow.

"Ok... Just maintain a strong will Stephanie Dola."

"Steph?" Sora asked from the door leaning in.

"Hai!?" Her eyes lit up and her hands curled into fists beneath her chin, smiling pleasantly. Once she realised what she was doing, she went back to making a huge dent in the wall.

Shiro also popped her head around the corner, unable to be away from Sora for more than a couple of minutes.

"This isn't the pledge is it? Because now I feel bad." He smiled,

"I don't know..." She said, her head resting against the demolished wall.

"Your head is pretty strong." Shiro said.

"That is not a compliment!" She pouted.

Sora looked at Shiro and shrugged, before the both decided to, with extreme caution, make their way to the bed.

"Steph?..." He slowly reached across the bed to tap her shoulders before he heard her sniffing, and retracted his hand.

"She's crying."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. My knowledge of women doesn't go much further than boobs and other body parts."

Shiro glared. They continue whispering back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. Steph then turned around, her eyes welling with tears, sniffing quietly as she looked up at the monarchs.

"W-When you made the pledge, for me to fall in love with you... Were You serious?"

Sora widened his eyes, and realised what she meant.

"W-well I- WOAH!" Shiro gave him a hard push, causing Sora to fall directly onto Steph. Shiro giggled a little, after seeing Steph like that, maybe it wouldn't be that bad to let another woman into her brother's life.

"S-Sora!' Steph shouted, blushing, his hands resting perfectly on her chest.

Attempting not to make the same mistake as last time, he moved his hands, falling again as a result and bumping his head against Steph's.

"Ow..." She giggled. Sora chuckled, a light blush forming on his own cheeks.

Shiro watched from just outside the door, peaking her had around the corner, surprising herself as a small smile formed on her face.

"U-Uh... Hehe... So the pledge..." Sora said. "I think you're uh... Nice. Looking. And I've never had a girlfriend and I got distracted by my emotions and I can't really explain this, I don't know if you understand but-"

Steph grabbed his head and kissed him, instantly blocking the world around her out. Sora embraced the new sensation, and after overcoming the shock, closed his eyes and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. After a few moments they broke apart, all the messages having been conveyed in those few short moments.

"S-Steph..." Sora breathed. "Could it be that... You're not an idiot?"

"Maybe so." Steph giggled, flicking his forehead. "C-Could we get up?"

"O-Of course." Sora crawled off, and sat on the edge of the bed.

Steph did the same, both parties blushing heavily.

"That was... Nice..." Steph said, brushing her hair over her ear, and looking at her feet.

"D-does this mean we're u-uh... T-together?"

"I-If you want it to..." Sora looked up at her and smiled, slowly inching his hand towards hers. He intertwined his fingers with Steph's, and looked away, heavy blush evident on his face. Steph thought he was being adorable, but felt the same way, and continue staring at her feet.

Shiro grinned ear to ear, and ran off, with the intention to tell every servant in the castle of the news.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! I hope it wasn't too OOC... This is a one off, but I may do more if I want to. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
